1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for binding a bundle of cables with a rubber band.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In the process of manufacturing a wire harness of an automobile, the length of an electric cable is measured, the electric cable is cut, and a terminal is attached thereto. After all products manufactured in this process are inspected, cables are divided into a plurality of bundles each having a predetermined number of cables. Then, as shown in FIG. 9, bundles are bound at several portions in the vicinity of terminals of each bundle with a rubber band (a).
Each bundle (b) is bound with the rubber band (a) as shown in FIG. 8. Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 10, the bundle (b) and a mushroom-shaped hook of the rubber band (a) are gripped with one hand and the rubber band (a) is wound around the bundle (b) with the other hand to lock the bundle (b) with the hook.
However, this operation requires skillfulness and workmanship as well as much time and labor. Thus, sufficient operation efficiency cannot not obtained.